my head's a gun
by Voluminous
Summary: The flowers brushed against her legs as she ran about. Badgerclops should've been watching her more intently, not letting the child play alone. He wasn't looking as she neared the cliff, wasn't looking as she fell off the edge. Badgerclops didn't watch her as she plummeted fifteen feet to the hard, rocky ground.


It had happened all too fast. The world was a cruel place. She'd been playing out in the front yard, obliviously blissful. The flowers brushed against her legs as she ran about. Badgerclops should've been watching her more intently, not letting the child play alone. He wasn't looking as she neared the cliff, wasn't looking as she fell off the edge. Badgerclops didn't watch her as she plummeted fifteen feet to the hard, rocky ground.

Now, Badgerclops had to explain her death publicly. _It was an accident. No one is to blame. _He didn't really believe what came out of his own mouth, though. Adorabat had been a blessing- a saint that was no longer with them. Badgerclops still remembered Mao Mao going outside to call in Adorabat, not seeing her in the front yard. Confused, he left and didn't come inside for thirty minutes. Badgerclops had the wonderful sight of Mao Mao cradling Adorabat's limp body in his arms after heaving her up from below.

The king sat down and offered a public speech about Adorabat's unfortunate departure. That's what he'd called it- a _"unfortunate departure". _Badgerclops had almost snorted. _Say death, you asshole. _Oh, god. How Mao Mao had screeched and threatened Badgerclops. That was the worst he'd ever seen his friend- horribly abusive and sorrowful.

The round badger now had to pick out a casket for the poor girl. Badgerclops felt numb- the grief had swallowed him whole for the last 4 days. He hadn't slept very well and felt lonely without her quiet snoring below him. Badgerclops was jolted from his melancholy thoughts as an ivory white dog tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Sir, you want to pick out a casket? If you want, we'll give you a few more minutes to collect yourself." _Shut up, you unsavory mutt. _"Yes."

Badgerclops had carefully combed through the caskets, trying to find something inexpensive yet tasteful. _Of course I want a cheap casket. Kill her, and don't spend any money. _He'd picked out something that he couldn't even remember the appearance of, but she wouldn't be decomposing among the dirt and worms. The heavyset mammal left the grim building as quickly as possible. It smelled like bleach although there was no good reason why. Reminded him too much of the hospital.

_Badgerclops clutched the limp body. It was faintly warm. He could've believed that Adorabat was simply napping, exact she lacked the vital rising and falling of her tiny, round chest. Mao Mao sped them towards the hospital, but they both knew she had already gone. Why were they still going? Badgerclops had the sudden urge to crash the motorcycle into the side of a wall, killing them both. It'd be better than what I'm going to be told at the hospital. _

Badgerclops came home with groceries. He felt horrible, but Mao Mao was worse. The feline refused to sleep in their room. Had screamed at Badgerclops that it brought back too many memories. The black cat had taken to sleeping in the garage, hiding out under thick woolen blankets and refusing to do anything but sleep and sob. Every night Badgerclops could hear the faint crying, although the bedroom was reasonably far away from where Mao Mao slept.

Setting down the groceries out on the kitchen island, Badgerclops plucked a bottle of vitamin water and chips out of the bags. Barbecue. Mao Mao's favorite. The badger headed towards the garage and slid down on the pole that led into it, still holding onto the items with his mechanical arm. "Mao, are you awake?" He said it in a gentle yet inexpressive tone. Mao Mao might snap at him if he wasn't careful. Badgerclops squatted down and nudged the cat gently, an upset groan admitting from Mao Mao.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday." Badgerclops simply stated a fact, not trying to futility engage in a conversation with the feline that didn't result in a screaming match. Mao Mao hadn't showered and the stench was filling the entire garage, but he didn't bother to remind his friend of basic hygiene. "If you want, you can eat these later." Badgerclops set down the food and drink he'd brought Mao and simply stared at the cat for about thirty seconds before standing up. As he was about to exit the garage, Mao Mao suddenly weakly said something to the brown and white cyborg.

"Shut up. Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself." Badgerclops almost thought he'd imagined it. "You can't, lone wolf. Shut up and drink the goddamn water." Mao Mao started to yell profanities at Badgerclops as he left the confines of the garage. Closing the door behind himself, the badger sunk to the ground with his head in his hands. _I can't keep doing this. _He just remained there for a few minutes. Unthinking.

_Adorabat had been so happy that day. Laughing. There'd been no monsters for the whole week, and it had been a Saturday. The little blue bat giggled gleefully as she flew around the house, eventually smacking her head into a wooden beam in the living room. She'd cried, but Mao Mao had softly patted her and applied a cold rag over her head. After 10 minutes, she decided to go play outside. _

\- 3 days later.

Badgerclops had been home all day. Not like anybody wanted to go out and have fun with a depressed, boring badger. But the day had come. After planning the funeral online, he'd just sent an email to the king to invite others to the funeral. He didn't really feel like sending out a lot of emails about a dead kid.

A wrinkled suit was sprawled out on the thin wooden desk in the bedroom. Badgerclops fitted it on himself, although it was tight and hot. He had to return the suit he'd picked up for Mao Mao. The pitch-black felidae screamed at Badgerclops that he didn't want to go to the funeral. _Shut up. _

Now he had to attend the worst event in his entire life. Alone. Badgerclops got up and picked up a small stand-up photograph of them. Them. Badgerclops, Mao Mao, and Adorabat. He smoothly removed the photo from the frame and idly stared at it. He ripped the photograph in half, then in fourths, then further. Discarding the pieces, Badgerclops left the house and slowly stomped towards the aero cycle. _Bye. _


End file.
